Cyborg
by ThisIsNoLongerAjet'sAccount
Summary: Len is a cyborg created for a depressed girl called Rin, whose sister Lily just died in an accident. But she doesn't seem to like her new brother... how will Len get her to accept him? Another fic. I promise this won't be as cliche as the others. LenxRin.
1. Chapter 1

**~Cyborg~**

_Another work of fiction. No, I'll still update "One is Better than Two" and "This Small World Suck", it's just that… I want to write this. And don't worry, this won't end up like "Summer Musical Class", I've actually got the whole plot of this planned out. _

_~Summary~ Lily had always been with Rin, protecting her, taking care of her, helping her in everything. Every little thing she wanted will be granted. But she died and that wasn't fine with Rin. She changed a lot. So a close friend of Lily, a beautiful genius named Luka, decided to give her a gift: a Cyborg named Len. But Rin believed that Lily is irreplaceable and a Cyborg can't change that…_

_So… Rin's not gonna appear immediately, but she'll appear in this chapter, don't worry. The first parts are kind of boring though… but I hope you can wait…? Anyway. Sorry for the long Author's Note. But you may read the fic now. Dun worreh~_

_Enjoy~! I really have this habit of giving myself too much jobs, right? (-_-")_

**_Chapter One: This New Life… Do I LIKE It? (Prologue)_**

_Len's POV_

I opened my eyes. I saw a blank space that's got some dust or something. I wonder what that was. I turned my head to the right, and saw a woman with long, pink hair, staring at the window, tapping a pencil on her desk, which is scattered by a lot of papers.

I tried to move, and I can move, but I don't understand why I find it so hard to do so. I tried to sit upright on the- where am I? A large, fluffy yellow cushion or something. The pink-haired woman, sensing my movements, turned around. I stopped moving as she stared at me. I also stared at her. Who is she?

"Oh, you're awake," she said, partly smiling. I don't understand what she said, or what she was doing to her face. It kind of scared me, so I looked away.

"You don't understand what I'm saying, do you?" she said again. I looked at her. She giggled. The sound scared me for some reason, and I tried to move away. Argh… why is my body feeling so heavy today?

"Sorry. I have to remove your brain and heart and replace it with new ones. Those are robotic! You are a cyborg now!"

I didn't reply. I don't really understand what she said. She laughed.

"And I don't know how to save information into robotic brains, so I'm waiting for my friend Gakupo."

I just stared at her, observing her movements.

"Would you mind hearing your story?"

Still I didn't reply.

"Actually I saw you lying unconscious on a road. I can tell that you're dying by then. And I guess you have no family with you, for having to be left alone on a cold, winter night like that, so I brought you home to take care of you. And, noticing that you looked a lot like Rin, and considering the fact that you'll really end up dying, I decided to prolong your life by giving you a new one. Once Gakupo had saved enough information in your brain, you'll be given as a birthday gift to Rin. She'll be happy to see you. Her beloved elder sister recently died, and she really needs company."

I just let her talk and talk; I don't know how to make her shut up anyway. I really understood nothing from what she is saying. Seeing that there wasn't any reaction or response from me, she smiled weakly.

"I hope you'll be happy with Rin. And I'm glad you woke up. My experiments worked! But you'll have to be turned off first until Gakupo comes. I assure you, the moment you awake again, you'll be able to understand me and you'll know a lot now."

She stretched her hand to my left ear, touching its back. I flinched as I tried to move away. But suddenly everything went black. I knew nothing anymore…

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. My head ached a little… I got up and stared at the room I was in. In front of me were a pink-haired girl and a purple-haired man.<p>

"Um… hi," I said, looking at them. I don't really know why I'm here, nor do I remember anything than lying in this yellow bed, in this strange room, with these two people in front of me.

The pink girl's face lit up, and she clapped happily. "It worked! It worked, Gakupo, it worked!"

I raised a brow. "Excuse me… what 'worked'? And where am I?"

"You are a cyborg. You knew it." The purple-haired man said. I vaguely knew he was right… wait, of course he is right!

I am Len Kagamine, a cyborg created for my master Rin. Her elder sister, Lily, died for a reason I had to find out by myself. I was before a dead person, but was given another chance to live as some depressed girl's twin brother. They saved a lot of information in me, which was the reason why I have greater than average knowledge!

This is… great. But it sucks that I have no memory.

"What personality did you install in him?" the pink-haired woman, whom I recognized as Luka, asked the purple-haired man which I know was Gakupo.

Gakupo laughed. "Actually… I didn't install any personality in him. It would depend on his surroundings and what he currently knows. For now, he was still some innocent fourteen-year-old."

Luka smiled. "Great. Oh, looks like Rin's birthday party will soon start! Len, would you mind if we turn you off for some time? You'll automatically wake up when Rin opens the box."

I tried to smile. "No, it's fine. I can't wait to see Rin."

Luka touched the back of my left ear, and I heard something click. Then everything went black again.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. I saw a blonde girl who was wearing some orange dress. She was staring at me with fright. I wonder why.<p>

"Excuse me… you are Rin, am I right?" I asked. Rin… she was cute, huh? Looks like I'm lucky to have her as my twin sister.

"Y-yes I'm Rin… how about you… who are you?" she asked. I can tell she was scared of me.

"I'm Len. I'm your new twin brother!"

She stared at me, obviously dumbstrucked. "What…? Twin brother? What are you talking about?"

Luka coughed, and she motioned Rin to come and talk to her. I guess she'll explain everything to her. That was good, since I won't have to narrate a long story.

I looked around. This seemed to be a garden. Maybe the garden of my new home? Another blonde woman, who I think was Rin's and my new mother, smiled at me.

"Luka is a genius to give you as a gift to my daughter," she said, her grin was so wide it scared me even if nothing was really scary about it.

"Um… yes… I even thought cyborgs like are hard to make, impossible even," I replied.

"Oh, yes they're hard to make! But no, it's not impossible. Actually, a lot of cyborgs had been created in the past two years."

This woman seemed to be intelligent. "Oh, by the way, you're going to be my new mother, right?"

She giggled happily like a child (which doesn't suit her because she's already an adult). "Ah, yes! Oh, what luck for me to have an adorable son like you!"

I smiled, taking that as a compliment which it really is. "Thank you."

"NO!"

We all turned to the source of the scream. It was Rin. Luka didn't seem so pleased with Rin's reaction.

"NO! LILY IS MY SISTER, I LOVE HER, IT'S NOT A SIN TO MOURN FOR HER. AND YOU'RE GIVING ME THIS CRAP TO FORGET ABOUT HER? HOW COULD YOU, LUKA, HOW COULD ALL OF YOU DO THAT? GET THAT CYBORG THINGIE OR WHATEVER THAT'S CALLED AWAY FROM ME! LILY IS IRREPLACEABLE!"

She ran away, probably crying because I can hear her sob.

Until I realized it. What she said… she said she didn't like me. She even called me a crap.

But I'm looking forward to this. And now… all my expectations are crushed.

It… it hurts.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY DONE!<strong>

**I hope you liked this! And I promise this won't be like those cliché fanfics that have almost the same story! Because this will be about Len's journey in getting Rin to accept him!**

**So please review… review or I won't update. Because reviews are really important to make an author's day. You can even read I'll Quit Writing! By xUNLIMITEDx if you want. So… yeah. Review, review, review. It'll be better if you tell me what's wrong while it's still not too late.**

**And I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Sayonara people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Cyborg~**

_I'm back! And I updated immediately because I love you guys xDDDD_

_Okay. Sorry for the cliffie in chapter 1. But I'm going to continue it now. And don't worry, this author's note won't be long._

_By the way, before I forget, I just wanna say I need a beta-reader right now. My English sucks. (And by the way, I think I made an error in the last chapter about the celebration being in the garden… because it's winter on Rin's birthday! Ah xD sorry about that… so now I'm changing it. So please don't get confused.)_

_So, here it is. Hope you enjoy it._

**_Chapter Two_**

The guests were all obviously shocked by Rin's reaction. I myself was. Her mother followed her, and so did Luka. I felt sad… I don't know. I just can't imagine why Rin would dislike me. Why? Doesn't she want to be happy?

I looked around. All the guests were whispering and murmuring, probably talking about Rin and me. I stared at the ground. I stared at the ground for a long time. Then something dropped from my eyes. Those are… tears. I'm crying. So this is how it felt like to be sad. When all of the things you expected and planned out all fell into pieces right before your very eyes, nothing can stop you from crying. Even you yourself.

I wiped them off, since I know crying wasn't for boys. I stared at the window, and saw the snowflakes falling down. But I didn't mind them, and looked at the direction Rin went to instead. I have to talk to her… she may not like me, but I should at least try to cheer her up.

I entered her room. The walls were bright orange, and almost everything in her room had something to do with yellow or orange. There was also a fruit bowl on her desk, which consists only of oranges. I looked at her bed. She was sitting there, her back against the wall, hugging her knees. Luka and her mother (I don't think I have the right to call her my mother) was sitting on the same bed beside her, comforting her.

"Um… Rin?" I started, and everyone in the room turned to me.

She glared at me, then looked away. "Get that monster out."

Being called a monster hurt me, but I didn't give up. "Rin, I just want to talk to you about-"

"Forgetting Lily? Hell no."

"No. Actually… Luka created me to cheer you up because you've been locking yourself in this room."

She glared at Luka. "Why? What's wrong with mourning for Lily-neechan?"

"Actually… I just want to cheer you up-" Luka tried to explain, but Rin cut her off.

"So you want me to be happy without Lily-neechan? Is that it?"

"No Rin, you're getting the wrong idea!"

"ARRRGH I don't care I don't want to listen to anybody right now! Get out of my room, all of you, out, out, out!" She shoved Luka off the bed, not caring if she's older than her or not. I guess she'll need time to think alone.

But she still disliked me. I am nothing now but a useless piece of scrap.

-let-us-just-pretend-there's-a-line-break-here-

"Luka-nee, what will be my purpose now?" I asked her. If my only purpose for being created is to please her, and she won't accept me, then that means I'll be nothing anymore. "Will I be turned off for eternity and be kept in some safe place and be covered in dust?"

She looked at me, and I can see that she's about to cry. I think I understand. Any person will cry if they find that their creations are to be wasted.

"No, Len, I'll never do that to you…" she replied, and that removed a large thorn from my heart. "You are still a human being, robotic or not. I know you'll be hurt if you'll only be kept in some place. So, I'll adopt you as my younger brother. Do you like that?"

I smiled. "Of course, Luka-nee," I said. "Thank you." I am happy that she won't leave me alone for centuries until I rot. But the fact that she's doing that because she pitied me hurts.

Even if I am still given another chance to live, I still feel like the world will be fine even without me.

Luka-nee only wasted her time.

I shouldn't be created.

-let-us-just-pretend-there's-a-line-break-here-

Since Rin didn't accept me, Luka-nee just decided to bring me with her, to her home. She's my new sister now. Wasn't that great? But still, I can't forget that she did this because she find me very pathetic.

We entered her car, which was pink and has a lot of stuffed toys that looked like tuna or something. I find it kind of cute, but it's strange that she loved fish this much.

"I'm so sorry about how Rin acted, Len," Rin's mother told me before I leave. "Please understand. She's just depressed. If it can only be, I really want to have a son like you."

I smiled and nodded, accepting her apology. "It's fine, Mrs. Kagamine. I understand."

She waved her hands, gesturing a goodbye. I also waved my hand as the car began to leave.

I wonder why things can't always go as expected. Why is the world so unfair?

Luka was a very nice sister. I'm so lucky to have her. She was always there to help me in stuff. She plays the role of a really great sister. She was nothing like those mean sisters I see on television. Actually, she's more of a mother to me.

"Do you know how awesome snow is, Len?" she asked me one day, while we're staring outside the windowsill. It's still winter, but school is starting in a month.

"Snow…? Snow is a form of precipitation within the Earth's atmosphere in the form of crystalline water ice, consisting of a multitude of snowflakes that fall from clouds," I replied.

She laughed. "No, try comparing it with human beings."

I gave her a confused look. Snow and human beings…? Those are two different things. "I don't know."

She shook her head, then looked at me. "Look closely, Len. Snowflakes all have different designs. Designs that are unique and very beautiful. Like human beings. Each one are unique, unlike any other. And because each person is unique, it means you and I, and Rin, and all the other people walking this Earth are. The reason why people don't want to lose someone they adore so much is because they know they'll never find any other person like him. And that's how I feel about you. I think you really are created so I won't have to always be alone here. Thank you, Len."

I smiled. Her words touched my heart. But this dramatic moment makes me feel uneasy. "Um… thank you, Luka-nee."

"Let me guess, you're not interested, Len?" she laughed again. "You actually know a lot of academic things."

I didn't reply.

"But you know, you can't use those academically related information in life. Sometimes you'll have to learn what life really is about. I learned that the hard way."

Still I didn't respond. I got her point, it's just that I didn't know what to reply.

She sighed. "Do you have a definition of love, Len?"

"Love is an emotion of strong affection and personal attachment."

She pouted.

I smirked. "How about this? Love is a kind of amnesia that makes a man forget that there are still seven billion women walking this Earth, or vice versa."

She laughed. "You silly thing. Just stay here, okay? I'll go make dinner." She stood up and left.

After that I learned more about life from her. She taught me how to not be as robotic as what I really am.

-let-us-just-pretend-there's-a-line-break-here-

"Hey Len, do you know how to cook?" Luka-nee asked me one day while I was staring at the window, watching its snowflake fall.

"Of course I do," I replied. "You saved some information on cooking in my system, didn't you?"

"Yes I did but... you hadn't actually tried it out..."

I looked at her. She also looked at me. "Do you want me to cook you dinner, Luka-nee?"

"Huh...?" she said. "Well, if you need some help from me then..." she shrugged.

I noticed something wrong with her today. I stood up and touched her forehead. I knew it.

"You're ill, Luka-nee," I told her.

She didn't reply.

"Do we have paracetamol here?" I asked, and she nodded. Then I stood up to go to the kitchen and cook her dinner.

"Do you need help?" she asked, and I shook my head.

"I'll take care of you for now," I said, smiling. She smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Len."

-let-us-just-pretend-there's-a-line-break-here-

I opened the pink cupboard. I don't understand why girls are obssessed with the color pink, it's a very cliche color. Anyway. I scanned it, looking for things that may work. Nope, canned ready-made goods won't do. So I looked a the fridge instead. Oh yes, tuna would do.

She entered the kitchen. She really insists that she wanted to help.

"I already told you, Luka-nee," I reminded, "I can take care of it. Just rest."

She shook her head. "I just want to see how you cooks."

I smirked. "Don't worry Luka-nee, I'll never poison you."

She giggled.

"How wuld you like tuna steaks?" I asked.

"I'll eat anything you cooked."

"Even shoes?"

She laughed again. "You're beginning to have some sense of humor, huh?"

"Anything to make Luka-nee happy."

I heard her smile again, and after hat the kitchen became silent, except for the sounds I made while cooking.

Then she suddenly spoke up.

"Do you want to go to school, Len?" she asked me. I looked at her.

"Do I have to?" I asked, since I know there's no need for me to go to school anymore. "You already saved enough information in my system when you created me. I don't need any more information. I may explode if-"

"You're not going to explode. You have an infinite capacity of knowledge."

"Well... I know, but won't it be weird to listen to school lessons I already know?"

"School is not only for studying. It's also a place for making friends. You'll go to school to socialize with people."

I just continued cooking, not replying.

"Do you like that?" she asked me. "You'll have more friends other than me."

"I'm already satisfied with Luka-nee."

"But remember, even if you have the capability to live for eternity because of your robotic components, you are talking to a human being. I won't be here forever."

"What if they rejectme, like what Rin did?"

"You don't have to tell them that you're a robotic cyborg."

I didn't reply. Silence enveloped us again, the delicious scent of tuna steaks wafting around us.

Then the telephone rang.

Luka-nee left to answer it, as I continued cooking. Does she have parsley here...? I'm almost done.

She was busy talking to the other line, until she called me.

I took the phone, and listened to the person from the other line.

My eyes widened because of what I heard.

**And because I'm mean, I gave another cliffhanger. :P**

**I'm in a hurry, so bye. By the way, I need a beta-reader. Just PM me if you're interested.**

**No reviews, no update. Simple as that.**

**:))))))))**


	3. Chapter 3

~**Cyborg~**

**Disclaimer**: You probably know by now that Vocaloid isn't mine, so I don't really feel the need to add this.

_*sigh* I hadn't updated for, like, an eon of years or something. Screw schoooool! I miss fanfiction…_

_Oh, and thank you so much for beta-reading this, crazyfreakazoid-sama! xD_

_We'll now head to the story :)_

_Hope you'll like it~_

* * *

><p><strong>_Chapter Three_<strong>

* * *

><p>I could hear sobs coming from the other line. It made me quite worried, for I knew that it was Mrs. Kagamine on the phone.<p>

"Len… Rin… she…" Mrs. Kagamine dissolved into another series of sobs.

I kinda hate it when people cut their sentences like that. It only serves to make me more confused and worried.

I wanted to ask, 'What happened to her?', but then I remembered; she's not my master anymore.

She _rejected_ me.

"R-Rin… she… she ran away…"

My eyes widened.

Rin Kagamine. Why the heck are you acting like that?

However, I had this weird feeling that all this might be my fault.

Everything was messed up because of my existence.

If Luka-nee hadn't given me as a gift to Rin, she wouldn't have freaked out like that, she wouldn't hate Luka-nee; and… and everything wouldn't have turned out like this.

"Len…? Can you still hear me?"

"Uh… yeah. W-why did she run away?" I stuttered, not knowing why I had asked that – I didn't want to confirm that I was the reason.

"I don't know… she just locked herself in her room and she never came out… then suddenly… suddenly she's gone."

I sighed. Many of those damn 'what ifs' suddenly entered my head, the most serious possibility at the forefront of my mind.

_What if she committed suicide?_

I shook my head furiously.

No she didn't.

SHE DIDN'T.

They didn't see anyone in her room. That meant she ran away.

"That must be it," I tried to convince myself; but because it was winter, I was sure that Rin wasn't in a good condition right now.

I looked at Luka-nee; Mrs. Kagamine would have told her the news already. Luka-nee was staring at the large vase at the corner of the room, in deep thought, most probably thinking about Rin.

The line suddenly hung up. Maybe because I hadn't been saying anything but staring into space...

I'm so sorry… I don't know why but I'm sorry…

I sighed again and put down the phone, going over to sit next to Luka-nee.

"Dinner's ready, I finished up while you were on the phone."

"Hm."

"She also told you?" Luka-nee asked; a serious expression on her face.

I stared at the tuna-patterned carpet.

"…yes..."

"Are you worried?"

I sighed. "I don't really know."

Luka-nee held onto my hand. "You know Len… I am worried. I don't know; there're all sorts of weird thoughts forming in my head."

"I expect that to be the case."

She suddenly broke down and started sobbing.

"B-Before I created you, she t-told me something that g-gave me the idea of creating a cyborg companion f-for her."

There was a pause, as if she expected a 'what did she say?' from me, but I didn't speak.

"She said 'I want to go with Lily-nee. I want to die too.' When she said those words, I was troubled. What if she tried to commit suicide? As hard as I could, I tried to keep her smiling, to be a good sister to her, while secretly creating you for her." Luka-nee looked at me sadly. "I want her to be as happy as possible…"

"Lily-chan… she's gone, and I don't want to lose another friend... But I never expected that in creating you, she would react that way… it was a big mistake, one that ruined our friendship. I think… she ran away in this bad weather because she wanted to die. She loves her parents very much; she probably doesn't want them to suffer the shock of seeing their own daughter's dead body in their home…"

I nodded slowly. So we shared the same thoughts on Rin.

But something else had caught my attention.

"_But I never expected that in creating you, she would react that way... it was a big mistake, one that ruined our friendship."_

She said that out flatly.

As if I cared if she says that.

But it hurt me.

I am a failure.

A mistake.

I knew it.

I shouldn't have been created.

I forced down my emotions and replied as calmly as possible. "We share the same thoughts."

"I want to look for Rin-chan," she muttered, almost inaudibly.

"But Luka-nee, you're sick…" I said, worried again. No matter what, I cared more about Luka-nee than that Kagamine Rin.

Rin is just making me feel terrible.

"This is not that serious, only a low fever! Rin-chan's situation is more important; I'll feel better if I'll know that she's alright!"

I wanted to object, but I think I don't have the right to.

"Well… if it pleases you… then okay. Just be careful."

She stood up, offering me a hand. "Do you want to go with me?"

I hesitated and stared at the floor. I don't know. If Rin sees me, it might get worse.

Luka-nee placed her hand on my shoulder to comfort me, seeing my distress. "Len, Rin-chan is supposed to be your real sister. You are hers."

I still didn't know if I cared about Rin or not; but I said yes to make sure that I could keep an eye on Luka-nee.

* * *

><p>We went to the Kagamine residence.<p>

"Luka-chan, Len! I thought you guys didn't care anymore, Len didn't answer halfway through the call…" Mrs. Kagamine seemed really stressed about Rin, although she was glad to see us.

"Have you called the police?" Luka-nee asked.

"I already did. Oh, Luka-chan, I am so worried!" Mrs. Kagamine started crying, and Luka-nee hugged her.

"I feel your pain…" Luka-nee whispered. "But we'll find her, we will…"

I felt bad for not worrying about Rin.

Still, I wanted to help relieve some of the problems that my existence had caused.

"I'll look for Rin," I volunteered, even though I was still in doubt.

The two of them stared at me in shock.

"No Len, I won't let you. Not you," Luka-nee replied quickly.

"Please let me. For Rin…" I insisted, not willing to give in so easily.

"But Len-"

"Luka-nee, please. I am a robot. I can handle it."

Luka-nee and Mrs. Kagamine glanced at each other.

She sighed. "Len… listen, I don't want to lose another one who's precious to me."

I walked up to Luka-nee and squeezed her hand lightly. "I'll take care of myself, I promise. And I'll come back with Rin. I'll make sure she's safe; I'll make up for all the trouble I made. Please, Luka-nee."

She hugged me, but I could see that her resolve had crumbled. _"I don't want to lose another one."_

I hugged her back. "You won't lose anyone. I promise."

Then I pulled away, quickly walking to the door. Before opening it, I took another glance at Luka-nee. She seemed hesitant, but there was no choice…

"I'll be back with Rin. I promise." I repeated again, smiling at her. "Trust me."

"Luka-nee loves you!" she shouted before I closed the door.

I sighed.

I really believe this is my fault.

Rin, I am so sorry.

* * *

><p>I walked along the streets in my jacket; it was already dark, and I had been looking for hours for this infuriating blonde who's supposed to be my sister but rejected me because of fear.<p>

Fear? Why? Because I am half-human, half-robot.

I looked around. Then I suddenly realized that I could remember her face, but only vaguely. I had avoided thinking about her most of the time, mostly because I'm into Luka-nee and Rin hadn't exactly been so nice that I wanted to remember her.

"I'll have to be searching for someone that I can only vaguely remember." I said to myself, resisting the urge to sigh again.

_I'll do this; for Luka-nee! I won't break my promise. I won't let her down._

I looked around again, seeing no sign of Rin, let alone any blondes. If she ran away, given the head start that she had, she was probably very far from here.

Then I suddenly realized, again, that I was not familiar with this place. I could only hope that Luka-nee had saved relevant information in my _robotic_ brain.

I continued walking, hoping to run into Rin as soon as possible.

_I hope she's okay._

This was going to be a long night; but I swear that I'm not going back unless I find Rin.

I even asked the people I met if they had seen someone like Rin, but they all said no. I've considered using my robot side in the search, but I don't think it will do; I don't want anyone to know that I am a cyborg.

"Rin, please, where are you?"

Searching for someone that I vaguely recognize in a place I am not familiar with.

This sucks big time.

_It's really cold tonight… where is Rin sleeping? Is she comfortable? Probably not… she's probably sleeping on the cold streets… or worse; she might be lying somewhere, her body as cold as the street itself..._

Len, what are you thinking? Rin is not dead!

She should not be.

No, she _couldn't_.

Before I knew it, warm drops of liquid slowly made its way down my cheeks.

I don't know why, but the thought of Rin suffering pains me.

And I don't think this has anything to do with Luka-nee.

_I am made for Rin. My 'heart' must beat for her. I am her property. Even if I am under Luka-nee's care, even if she's the one acting like my sister instead of Rin, I am not Luka-nee's._

_I am Rin's._

I wiped the tears away. Why was I even crying for someone who I hadn't talked much, someone who didn't want me?

Suddenly, I felt strange.

I don't know… I feel so tired… I think… I almost drained my battery…

I almost forgot, I'm supposed to be sleeping right now to recharge… oh how stupid…

I couldn't control it – I found myself lying down in an alley, my body starting to slow down and revert to sleep mode…

_No, I have to find Rin! Even if I use up all the remaining power! Rin…_

I closed my eyes and drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes.<p>

The last thing that I could remember was being in an alley, sleeping, because I ran out of power; although I was supposed to be looking for Rin.

I looked around; I was no longer in that alley, but instead lying on a soft bed in a room.

I got up and looked out of the window, trying to find clues as to where I was. Finding none, I went out of the room.

I seemed to be in someone's house. Then, in the living room, what I saw surprised me.

_How could that person be here?_

* * *

><p><strong>*gasp* OMIGASH OMIGASH OMIGASH WHO'S THAT PERSOOOON? xD wait for the next chapter. :P<strong>

**Another cliffhanger because I am evil! Hahaha! I know I'm supposed to make this chapter long to make up for that two months I didn't update, but I am in some sort of hurry… and yes I am planning to make this long, but that last part suddenly made me want to make this a cliffhanger~**

Thank you for the reviews in chapter2!

**I hope you liked this chapter too~ Please review! I'd appreciate honest criticism.**

Have a good day. :D


End file.
